


Gurt 3.0: The Prequel

by DryadOffical (Gameiplier)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Key Lime Gogurt, Pranks, gurt, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: The twins were known for their epic pranks on the Starblaster, of course they were, they'd get bored and things would go down. This time a prank goes a little too far and ends up with a. Lasting Effect.It was all Lup's fault.





	Gurt 3.0: The Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are folks, the third and final bit in the Gurt Works, I wrote this in literally no time because of course it's not supposed to be Good, but here we are. More things to say at the end of this work, it'll get a little wordy.

It was more in the middle of their Century, a boring world, no one but animals on this one, almost like their first world. But this time the animals did not warm up to them, they stayed away and they were mostly locked in the Starblaster, looking for information of where the Light of Creation may be, they saw it fall, but they're still triangulating where it had finally landed. It was one quiet day, Lup and Taako were outside, laying down on the soft grass just outside of the Starblaster's gangplank. They had just come back from collecting food they knew was good and piled it up in the kitchen for later when they were making dinner.

  
It was six months in, and for the first half of his cycle, the two had been in on some hardcore pranks against one another, sometimes against the other members of the crew, but mostly to one another. Just to see what they could get away with, but nothing too major, they didn't want either one of them to die. It was simple stuff, swapping out things they ate, pudding and mayo was one of the first. Lup had done that one, Taako had also done it three months after her, she claimed he was cheating because he was redoing pranks. While that wasn't against the rules, she thought it would be something that was known between them both.

  
At one point, this one from Taako was more on Lup and Barry, he switched some of their research material and caused one of their mixtures to explode and make all their clothes a bright bright yellow for a good week and a half. Lup shoved her brother into the local river for that, which he managed to grab her ankle and pull her down in with him. Payback, sister.(edited)  
It was nice doing these things again, the last time they had been like this was the beach cycle, and a time before that was when they were even younger, when they were on the road on their own. Back then they didn't really think of what they were doing, not as much as they did now. Back then, they only stayed away from pranks against each other that might damage their clothing or personal belongings. Most of their pranks were against those they were closer with, with whoever they were traveling with, it was nice, fun. The elders brushed it off as they were young, still growing, not yet mature elves like some of the others in the caravan.

  
Now, they let things go a little more, fine with ruining their clothes and all that, they were new again when the cycle reset.

 

Lup already has a plan up her sleeve, she's going to do it tonight and it's going to be fucking fantastic. It would be a simple spell she had crafted for this perfectly, it would simply take anything he ate and made it so that it would taste like something he utterly hated. It would only last until the end of the cycle and then things would go back to normal, she would have to cast it when he was sleeping, but he was a damn heavy sleeper, so that wouldn't be a problem.

 

Dinner on the Starblaster was hardly less than a show, the twins worked perfectly together, twisting around one another and getting things they needed, hardly bumping into the other or fumbling with anything. The ease of two people who have been doing this for years and years.

 

Now, the actual eating of the dinner was almost another thing altogether, the table in their kitchen mostly used to just pile all the finished food on, people spooning out what they wanted onto their own plates to take in to the common area where they all would sit around on mismatched furniture to eat and talk. It wasn't loud, but there was a constant stream of conversation going on at any time. Discussions of how they would retrieve the light if they hadn't already, talk of what the current cycle's world was like and if there were people in it. It was the comfort of a close family, who always had something to talk about.

  
Finally, finally, later that night, Lup uncurled herself from the little nest she made with Barry and chuckles, tiptoeing out into the hall and right next door to her brothers room. She opens the door and rolls her eyes at the sight of her brother, sprawled out on his stomach like a starfish on his bed, bundled up under a blanket that was obviously stolen from Barry's room one day. Taako would deny it though, he always would.

  
She pulls out her wand and takes a little time to focus on the spell, it does take a while to cast, but in the end she's so damn giggly that she finally leaves and burrows back into bed with Barry, butting at his shoulder with her head until the other finally wakes up, squinting at her through sleep as he raises an eyebrow in question.

  
"What did you do?" He mumbles softly, not helping the soft chuckles that come from him when he hears Lup's giggles.

  
"A prank for the ages, Koko won't know what hit him." She dips her head, laying it on Barry's chest, yawning softly as she falls back to sleep within moments. She couldn't wait until breakfast.

 

Taako is one of the first awake the next morning, other than Lup, who is already in the kitchen, just starting to get things prepared for the breakfast they're going to prepare. Nothing huge this day, eggs, pancakes, probably some toast. But it'll still all be to die for. Taako pulls out the eggs from their fridge and presses his forehead against Lup's shoulder for a second in a silent 'good morning'. He wasn't the most talkative in the morning, same with a few others on the ship as well. Lup just chuckles at her brother and tweaks one of his ears gently with two fingers.

  
They work together in a comfortable silence, coffee brewing and hot water boiling for tea, when the first few others start to arrive. Barry is usually next if he wasn't awake late, Lucretia after him most of the time, then Davenport, Magnus, then Merle at the end. The talking was minimum the first twenty minutes they're all together in the mornings unless it's something urgent, soft mumbles of good morning and other things. Taako fake gagging at Lup and Barry when Barry kisses her good morning.

  
They're all finally around in the common area, all with plates piled with warm food, when Taako finally takes a large mouthful of eggs and pancake, he chews for a moment before making a face and bolting into the kitchen, the sound of him spitting said food out into the trashcan, making a loud noise of confusion afterwards.

  
"What the fuck!?" Comes his voice after a moment and he comes back into the common area, glaring at his sister who's had to put her plate down on the coffee table as she leans back on the couch, absolutely howling with laughter, arms wrapped around her stomach as she tries to catch her breath, there's a few tears slipping from her eyes as she looks at her brothers absolutely disgusted face.

  
"Oh god it worked! It worked, didn't it!" She yells, finally sitting up and wiping her eyes as she looks at Taako, the biggest grin on her face.

  
"You. You cursed me! How am I supposed to be able to make food and test it now that everything I eat tastes like fucking key lime gogurt!" Taako is now on top of his sister, wrestling with her as he gets her in a headlock, both of them falling to the floor of the Starblaster. Lup is wrestling her brother back, laughing the entire time.

  
"Does this mean I win this prank war?" Lup asks after a moment when they finally calm down, curled in a heap on the floor. Barry is chuckling softly, the others in the room look confused for a little bit, until they realize it was a prank, Magnus bursting out into laughter as well when he realizes what has happened.

  
"If I say yes will you please make it go away?" Taako pouts and drops his chin on top of Lup's  
"Sorry little bro, you're gonna have to deal with it until next cycle, then it'll go away." Lup grins and wraps her arms around his shoulders, curling close. Taako groans and tugs gently at one of her ears.

  
"I hate you." He mumbles, obviously not meaning it in the slightest.

  
"No you don't." Lup sing-songs.

  
"No, but this is the worst thing ever."

  
"I wiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!" Lup calls and goes limp, falling onto the floor fully, Taako yelping as he falls against her chest with a soft laugh.

 

The next cycle comes around eventually, all of them reforming on the Starblaster deck, rejoicing with one another, before Taako bolts to the kitchen and grabs anything from the fridge, a jug of milk that he just chugs straight from the jug. Lup had stayed back with the others, the rest of them making their way into the kitchen as well slowly, until they hear a disgusted sound coming from there. Lup looks in after a moment and raises an eyebrow. Taako has the jug on the counter and is staring at it like it personally offended someone he cares about.

  
"Lup it's still here! It still fucking tastes like gogurt! You said it would be gone!" Taako looks at his sister and puts his hands on his hips, glaring at her.

  
Lup is honestly confused, because honestly she thought it would have been gone by the time they got to their new cycle, but nope, it's still there and now she actually does feel a little bad about it.

  
"Koko. I'm sorry I honestly thought it would have been gone when we got to this new cycle, I'll try to make a spell to fix it, I promise."

 

That cycle comes to a close and there's no changing Taako's new palate, it's 50 more and it's still the same. Lup continues and continues to say she's sorry and Taako has just learned to live with it now. It's odd and he absolutely hates it more than anything, but he thanks Lup for trying to fix it, even though it has fucked him over for the foreseeable future. So he rolls with it.  
When things change again, after their memories are lost and Lup is gone, Taako doesn't remember why he has this issue, tells people he was cursed by a powerful witch, which.... Isn't far off from the actual truth. So that's how things go until he gets his memory back.

  
When he does, also when Lup has her body back, he tackles his sister to the ground and puts her into a headlock like that fateful first night when all this first happened, laughing and yelling at her.

  
"I still have that damn curse you put on me! You asshole!" They laugh and roll around in the lawn outside of the home of Lup and Barry, cursing at one another for a while until they get tired.

 

It's a few months later and Taako is eating breakfast, visiting Lup and Barry, along with Kravitz. The four of them enjoying casual conversation about the things going on and the jobs they all do now. Lup smiles and looks at her brother, pulling out her wand and mumbling a soft incantation under her breath before going back to her food like nothing had happened. Taako looks at Lup, confused for a moment, until he takes another bite of his food and practically melts onto the floor of the kitchen, now taking his time to savor the rest of his breakfast. He smiles at her and is practically purring when he hugs her later on as they do the dishes together.

  
"Thank you, Lulu." He whispers, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. Lup just smiles and runs her slightly damp fingers through his hair and chuckles softly.

  
"Anything for you, Koko." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. Here's a little wordy message for the end.
> 
> A year ago today I wrote and published the first Gurt Fic because of the TAZ discord taz buddies, which today is also the one year anniversary of! It was also the first ever taz fic I had ever written, so my debut into taz fic writing was porn and the contents utter garbage. The second came a little bit after because of some begging from a couple of people in the chat as well, so another joke fic came along.
> 
> Now a year after the first one, I have made many friends who are all amazing and I love that yall pushed me to write this dumb fic on the literal first day of the discord, and then pushed me to make another one, then spent a year asking when part three was going to come along. Well obviously here it is and I don't think I'll be writing another one, with my weird fame coming from it I'm still laughing each time I see it talked about outside of the discord, like it's something that I only shared with that group of people. 
> 
> But the tazbuddies discord was the first big server I had ever joined, which lead me to joining more and meeting more people and making more friends who had then found out about that damn fic and were surprised that I wrote it. But honestly. 
> 
> Thank you to all the people I've met over the past year, even if we don't talk as much as we once did because of some weird reason. But I still love yall so much and I can't think of my life without any of you and the things I've done and seen over this past long year. Here's to another year of shenanigans and weird stuff, I can't wait to see what comes. 
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> And as always, I'm @cowboybarry on tumblr, and always open for suggestions


End file.
